Six Flags visit
Story The Kirbys are going to Six Flags Great America. (One located in Gurnee, Illinois) They get in the line for paying after driving through a Red Light, and they take a "shortcut" to the parking lot, so they do not have to pay. The Kirbys start by seeing Columbia Carousel. As there is a pond with Penny donations, the Kirbys think about stealing them. Pink says it's for charity, but Brown says that the money is actually kept by six flags and there are about 6438348 pennys donated every day, so the Kirbys take the pennys and split them. The kirbys plan to visit the Whizzer roller coaster, though theres this ride by it, and since IT DOES NOT HAVE A LONG ASS LINE, they do it first. In this ride, the people go in a cart, and the carts spin around the place where the ride goes on, with the carts getting near crashing, though they are pulled away. All 8 Kirbys except Purple get in, so Purple goes to the control panel and starts to make the carts crash. And worse, none of the kirbys were wearing their seatbelt. After that, the ride is out of order. Next up, it's the Whizzer. The Kirbys take the fast pass route, without actually having a fast pass. They are all on the roller coaster. The "Event Alarm" goes off, and the Stadium Prediction says Dyna Blade Spawned. Dyna Blade tramples the whizzer and the Kirbys were in the carts all the way in the back, so they survived, as they landed in water. Next ride is the orbit. It's basically everyone gets in ferris wheel carts and the ferris wheel is sideways, so everyone can get in. The ferris wheel spins around and turns around. You can be upside down. This ride does not go well, as when the kirbys go on it, a speeding fast UFO crashes into the orbit. Next ride is the viper. It's a roller coaster that goes up and down at some parts, and has some turns. The Kirbys manage to have some fun in the ride's line, as they start faking to go to the restroom to line jump. After some fun with that, they get on the viper. Blue does not get on, and gets to the control panel, and makes the viper go so fast, it flies off the track. Next ride is a Pirate Ship that rocks back and forth, and can go pretty high. According to the Kirbys, you get to choose youre excite level, as going in Rows 1 and 10, which are all the way in the back, are the most frightening, while rows 5 and 6, in the middle, are less exciting. White Blue and Brown Take Row 10 (As 3 riders get to be in that row) while Yellow Red Green and Purple take 9. Pink goes in row 5. Green grabs a saw and cuts the wooden pole that makes the ride go back and forth, and the ride falls. Next is the American Eagle. White, Red, Purple, and Green take Red, and Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Brown take blue. During the part where the two coasters are going up the hill, the Kirbys trash talk the other Kirbys on the other coaster. (Except Pink, she is not Trash Talking) White throws a Bomb at the Blue Side. When Red finishes the last part, Blue Side is still racing because of the bomb taking up some time, and Blue Kirby throws a Blue Shell at Red Side. That does not end well. Category:Stories Category:Comics